memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Tyson (alternate I)
|PrevAssign= Mars Shipyards }} Jason Tyson is a male Human Starfleet officer and the current commanding officer of the , while its lost in the Delta Quadrant from 2372 to 2377. Biography Early life Jason Tyson was born on Earth in South Carolina on March 3rd, 2338, the son of a career military officer, Oliver Tyson, and a Professor of North American literature, Sasha Tyson. Jason also had a brother, John. His father flew for the Federation during the Federation-Cardassian War and was eventually killed during the conflict, though not before being present at the liberation of Balos. According to Jason, his father never forgot what he saw there. Members of the Tyson family had been fighter pilots dating all the way back to the Battle of Britain. He was close to his grandfather, whom he later credited with teaching him everything he knew about flying. His grandfather also explained to him the importance of ignoring propaganda and to "focus on what he can see." Following the death of his father, Jason attended a Jesuit school, run by Father Raffelli and his wife, both of whom were priests. The couple would become lifelong friends of Jason's until their deaths in the mid 2350s. While at the school, Tyson learned to appreciate mornings, getting up at sunrise for Mass followed by an hour of meditation before class. After leaving school, Jason spent two years travelling, working construction and other odd jobs before finally enlisting in Starfleet Academy. Early career Tyson enlisted in Starfleet in 2362. During his first year at Starfleet Academy, Tyson met William T. Riker for the first time when he made the unfortunate mistake of getting his attention by spilling a tray of food on him. Since Riker was in his fourth year at that time and Jason was just a plebe, Riker as a dutiful upperclassman decided to spend as much as his last year as possible making Tyson's first year a living hell. In 2364, Jason was promoted to fighter pilot and less than a year later, was promoted to squadron leader; due to his rapid rise through the ranks it was rumored that Tyson was on the fast track to making Admiral. In 2369 Tyson was serving as a flight instructor at the Academy when he met Cadet Catherine Sakai while she was in her second year. During her first instruction flight with Tyson, he almost made her black out after he performed a hairpin backward loop followed by a spinning barrel roll. She would later admit to herself that it was love at first sight. This was the beginning of a 15-year on-again off-again relationship where the two would often argue and go their separate ways for years at a time, only to get back together and begin the cycle anew. After the Earth-Romulan War ended in 2370, Sakai left Starfleet for a life as an professional planetary surveyor and independent contractor. Mars Shipyards USS Enterprise-D Prior to Voyager Taking command of Voyager Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel